Voci fuori dal coro
' '"Voci fuori dal coro" (Pilot) è il primo episodio della prima stagione di Glee e il primo episodio complessivamente. E' stato presentato negli Stati Uniti il 19 maggio 2009 e in Italia il 25 dicembre 2009. L'ottimista insegnante di liceo Will Schuester cerca di ravvivare la sua passione reinventando il glee club della McKinley High School e incitando un gruppo di emarginati a sfruttare il loro potenziale da star. Andando contro il crudele sistema di scale sociali della McKinley High School e di fronte a dure critiche dalle persone intorno a lui, Will è determinato a dimostrare a loro che è tutto sbagliato. Da questo episodio si introducono importanti linee di trama, quali: il motivo per cui sono state create le Nuove Direzioni, il rapporto tra Rachel e Finn, lo scegliere tra football oppure Cheerios e il glee club, Sue che vuole distruggere il glee club e Quinn che cerca disperatamente di riottenere Finn. L'episodio è stato diretto da Ryan Murphy e scritto da Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan e Ryan Murphy. Trama Le Cheerios della William McKinley High School praticano una dura routine dettata a loro dall'implacabile allenatrice di cheerleading Sue Sylvester. L'insegnante di spagnolo Will Schuester parcheggia la sua auto, che ha la marmitta rotta, e poi cammina passando davanti a diversi membri della squadra di calcio della William McKinley High School, tra cui Finn Hudson e Noah "Puck" Puckerman, che circondano il fiammeggiante studente Kurt Hummel, il quale si trova davanti ad un cassonetto. Will li saluta con affetto e passa tra loro senza sapere le loro intenzioni. Mentre se ne va, i fighetti alzano Kurt e senza tante cerimonie lo buttano nel cassonetto, dopo avergli permesso di togliersi la sua costosa giacca di marca. Entrato a scuola, Will guarda la vetrina della scuola con tutti i trofei ed osserva anche la targa omaggio alla compianta allenatrice del glee club Lillian Adler, sulla quale sta scritto "Proprio dalla sua definizione, Glee riguarda l'aprirsi alla gioia". Più tardi Will insegna i verbi alla sua classe di spagnolo, dove Finn è annoiato e fatica a concentrarsi. Il corrente allenatore del glee club Sandy Ryerson e il suo solista preferito Hank Saunders stanno praticando Where Is Love? insieme nell'aula canto, dove Sandy inizia a toccare inopportunamente Hank sullo stomaco mentre un'invidiosa Rachel Berry li guarda fuori dalla porta. In sala professori, Will chiede al suo collega e allenatore dei Titans Ken Tanaka dov'è il caffè. Ken dice che il preside Figgins si è sbarazzato di esso a causa di tagli sul badget. Sue entra nella sala con dei cappuccini, poi entra anche la consulente scolastica Emma Pillsbury con il proprio pranzo, che è contenuto in tupperware. Emma usa anche dei guanti monouso e salviettine umidificate per pulire il tavolo su cui sta per mangiare, il che fa capire che è perfezionista e misofoba. Emma saluta educatamente Ken e Will, mentre Ken la guarda ma lei guarda Will, entrambi chiaramente interessati. Emma chiede perché Sue ha comprato i cappuccini e Sue dice che si sentiva male dato che Figgins ha tagliato il caffè per pagare il dietologo dei Cheerios. Le due, quindi, si lanciano una serie di frecciatine. Ken cerca di flirtare con Emma, che è disinteressata, ed Emma alla fine porta in primo piano il fatto che Sandy è stato licenziato. Will poi chiede chi gestirà il glee club. Will incontra il preside Figgins nel suo ufficio e gli chiede se può occuparsi del glee club ma Figgins è cinico. Figgins afferma che ci vorranno 60 dollari al mese per mantenere il programma e che se Will vuole sostegno scolastico il glee club dovrà portare alla scuola la stessa quantità di denaro che hanno portato i Cheerios. Mentre è a letto con sua moglie Terri, Will cerca di pensare ad un modo per nasconderle il denaro e per motivare i ragazzi ad unirsi al glee club. Improvvisamente gli viene in mente un nome per il glee club: Nuove Direzioni. A un cartellone con un foglio di iscrizione per il glee club vari studenti si iscrivono segretamente: Mercedes Jones, una studentessa diva che si esibisce con una potente interpretazione di Respect di Aretha Franklin; Kurt Hummel si esibisce con Mr. Cellophane dal musical di Broadway Chicago durante il quale arriva ad un'impressionante nota alta; Tina Cohen-Chang, una timida studentessa asiatica si esibisce con il successo di Katy Perry I Kissed a Girl; Artie Abrams, uno studente sulla sedia a rotelle; Rachel Berry, una talentuosa studentessa che si esibisce con On My Own dal musical Les Misérables. Nel corso di una voce fuori campo, Rachel dice che firma sempre il suo nome con una stellina dorata perché è la metafora del suo essere una star. Dopo essersi iscritta al glee club, viene colpita in faccia da una granita lanciata da Puck. Rachel rivela anche che lei è quella che ha fatto licenziare Sandy gridando drammaticamente al preside Figgins che aveva toccato Hank e dicendo che non era un atteggiamento professionale. Tuttavia, Rachel sorride sospettosamente dopo aver detto ciò al preside, ma afferma che non lo ha fatto perché Sandy ha dato ad Hank l'assolo che doveva cantare lei. Rachel rivela di avere due papà gay che hanno scelto la sua madre biologica in base a bellezza e quoziente intellettivo. Menziona anche che da piccola le furono date lezioni di canto e di danza per aiutarla a primeggiare. Dice che cerca di caricare un video al giorno su MySpace per mantenere il suo talento vivo ed in crescita ma i suoi video sono visti dalla squadra delle Cheerios dove la capo cheerleader Quinn Fabray lascia messaggi crudeli su di lei insieme alle sue amiche cheerleader. Dopo l'audizione, Rachel chiede a Will quando iniziano le prove. Durante le prove, le Nuove Direzioni mettono su una disastrosa performance di Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Rachel è sconvolta sul fatto che Will ha fatto cantare ad Artie "siediti che la barca si ribalta" data che è su una sedia a rotelle. In seguito Artie difende la scelta di Will dicendo che ha scelto l'ironia per dare forza all'esibizione. Rachel esce dall'aula canto dicendo che "non c'è niente di ironico nel canto coreografato". Will scopre che Rachel è seduta da sola sugli spalti a guardare Sue che urla contro i Cheerios e lei gli dice che ha bisogno di una voce maschile alla sua altezza. Rivela anche che lei è stanca di essere odiata e derisa. Ken dice a Will che Figgins ha bisogno di parlare con lui. Figgins dice a Will che ha intenzione di utilizzare l'aula canto per gli incontri degli Alcolisti Anonimi ma Will lo convince a non chiudere il glee club fino a quando non vincono le Provinciali ma Will dovrà sorvegliare gratis l'aula punizioni. In un negozio di oggetti e utilità per la casa chiamato Lenzuolandia, Terri sta insegnando ad Howard Bamboo, un dipendente incompetente, come piegare un lenzuolo, ma lui le dice che non sa farlo perché è dislessico. Will porta il pranzo a Terri, un panino con maionese, ma lei gli dice che mangiando maionese potrebbe venirle il diabete e non potrebbe rimanere incinta. Will poi le rivela che dovrà rimanere a scuola tardi per sorvegliare l'aula punizioni e che gli dispiace. In seguito, Will incontra Sandy Ryerson nel negozio, il quale gli dice che è un trafficante di droga e gliene offre un pò ma Will rifiuta, poi però Sandy gli dà un pacchetto di marijuana medica gratis e glielo mette nel taschino della giacca. Will chiede consigli ad Emma su come far unire più ragazzi al glee club, e lei gli dice che la maggior parte degli adolescenti segue la massa. Così, Will chiede a Sue e a Ken se alcuni dei Cheerios e dei Titans vorrebbero iscriversi al glee club, ma Sue non accetta e i Titans scrivono stupidaggini sulla scheda di iscrizione. Will è sul punto di rinunciare fino a quando sente uno studente cantare Can't Fight This Feeling nelle docce. Questo studente è Finn Hudson. Will è affascinato dal talento del ragazzo e decide di fare qualcosa di avventato. Will porta Finn nel suo ufficio e lo accusa di possesso di marijuana che Will sostiene di aver trovato attraverso i controlli bi-settimanali negli armadietti. Finn nega di averla usata, ma Will dice che per la legge basta il possesso. Will afferma che Finn verrà buttato fuori dalla scuola e perderà la sua borsa di studio del football. Finn lo prega di non dire niente a sua madre e Will gli rivela che vede molto di se stesso in lui ed afferma che lui sa cosa vuol dire lottare con le scelte che la vita ti pone davanti e che si aspettava di più da lui. In una voce fuori campo, Finn rivela che le parole di Will lo hanno davvero toccato e parla del suo passato. In un flashback, Finn rivela che suo padre è morto in giovane età e che sua madre, Carole, ha lottato con l'essere un genitore single. Egli ricorda che lui e la madre erano più felici quando ingaggiarono la "Emerald Dreams", un'azienda che colora i giardini delle case di verde. L'impiegato di quest'azienda, Darren, cantava con Finn la canzone dei Journey Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'. Carole e Darren finalmente cominciano ad uscire ma le cose finiscono con una nota acida quando Darren scappa con una bella bionda, lasciando Carole devastata. Ritornando al presente, Will cerca di far unire Finn al glee club dandogli la possibilità di scegliere tra due mesi di aula punizioni oppure unirsi alle Nuove Direzioni. Finn decide di unirsi. Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono insieme con You're the One That I Want, durante il quale una Rachel civettuola tenta di corteggiare Finn mentre duettano. Mercedes rompe il duetto ed afferma che lei non è d'accordo perché è "Beyoncé, non Kelly Rowland". Will le dice che è solo una canzone e che ce ne saranno altre e Mercedes si calma e si complimenta con Finn ma gli dice di darsi "una svegliata". Al loro appartamento, Will e Terri stanno facendo un puzzle insieme e Will le dice che le Nuove Direzioni sono già a lavoro e stava pensando di portarli in gita alla Carmel High School, il cui glee club è la squadra da battere alle Regionali e chiede a Terri se vuole venire con lui, ma lei risponde di no. Ciò conduce alla fine ad una discussione sul futuro di Will e Will sostiene che lui non vuole essere un ragioniere e che la sua passione è l'insegnamento. Più tardi, Will appende un foglio in sala professori per trovare gli accompagnatori per la gita ed Emma rapidamente firma. Il bullo del liceo, Puck, sente Ken dire a Finn di scegliere tra il football ed il glee club dato che Finn sabato dovrà andare alla Carmel High School e mancherà al football. Più tardi, Puck gli chiede di cosa stavano parlando e Finn gli risponde che deve aiutare la mamma in casa perché le hanno rimosso la prostata. Nonostante il fatto che le donne non hanno la prostata, Puck crede alla storia e lascia le cose come stanno. Alla gita alla Carmel High School, Rachel si complimenta con Finn e gli dice che è molto talentuoso e crede che il resto della squadra si aspetta che i due si mettano insieme ma Finn dice che ha già una ragazza, Quinn Fabray, presidentessa del Club della Castità, e i due si frequentano da quattro mesi. Will ed Emma condividono dei sandwich con del burro d'arachidi e parlano dei problemi coniugali di Will e Will menziona che Terri tende a spronarlo parecchio, ma ritiene che sia perché lei vuole che sia migliore ma lui non capisce in che senso. Will, Emma e le Nuove Direzioni si siedono nell'auditorium della scuola in cui Will tranquillamente afferma che i Vocal Adrenaline, rivali del loro glee club e vincitori delle Nazionali dell'anno precedente, non hanno il talento delle Nuove Direzioni. Guardando i Vocal Adrenaline eseguire un'impressionante interpretazione di Rehab di Amy Winehouse le Nuove Direzioni rimangono sbalordite e Tina afferma che sono "ss-spacciati". A scuola, Finn è circondato dai suoi compagni della squadra di calcio tra cui Puck, il quale gli dice che ha cercato su internet e ha trovato che le donne non hanno la prostata. Scoperto, Finn ammette di aver mentito e viene sparato con della vernice dalla sua squadra. Will arriva a casa e trova Terri che tiene in mano due bicchieri di champagne con uno striscione attaccato che dice "Congratulazioni". Terri poi rivela che è incinta e Will è estasiato dalla notizia. Will si riunisce con i ragazzi del glee club in auditorium dove dice che non si occuperà più del glee club ma promette di trovare un sostituto, con loro grande disappunto. Nonostante le loro promesse di lavorare di più, Will accenna che a volte devono rinunciare alle cose che amano ma che questo lo capiranno un giorno, quando cresceranno. Emma trova Will nella sala professori con una domanda di assunzione per la Mencken per lavorare nella contabilità. Lei dice a Will di avergli preso un appuntamento all'ufficio del lavoro perché pensa che gli serve un orientamento, ma lui le dice che gli serve solo uno stipendio migliore. Rachel incontra Finn al suo armadietto e gli domanda perché non è venuto al glee club. Quinn e Santana Lopez interrompono la conversazione e Quinn chiede a Finn perché sta parlando con lei. Rachel le dice che stanno lavorando ad un progetto di scienze insieme e le due cheerleader li lasciano stare. Finn dice che non può più stare nel glee club e Rachel gli dice che lui ha un dono e che non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di quello che pensa la gente di lui. Finn e Puck camminano per il campo di football dove Puck dice che lui non ha intenzione di chiedere scusa per l'incidente del paintball. Poi chiede a Finn perché è entrato nel glee club e Finn gli risponde che Will gli avrebbe dato più crediti in spagnolo. Come regalo di "bentornato fra noi normali", Puck rivela di aver intrappolato Artie in un bagno chimico con l'intento di capovolgerlo e lasciare che Finn faccia la prima mossa. Dopo aver pensato, Finn decide finalmente di fare la cosa giusta ed aiutare Artie. Deluso, Puck dice ad Artie che è uno sfigato ma Finn ribatte dicendo che sono tutti sfigati. Sopra le proteste di Puck, Finn gli dice che sia la squadra di football sia il glee club hanno bisogno di vincere, quindi farà entrambe le cose. Mentre Finn spinge Artie verso il glee club vede Darren spruzzare il campo di football e cantare la canzone dei Journey Don't Stop Believin'. Alle prove del glee club, i membri delle Nuove Direzioni sono frustrati dalla crescita di controllo di Rachel mentre Finn e lo studente sulla sedia a rotelle Artie escono da dietro le quinte. Finn si scusa con loro per tutto il bullismo che lui e la squadra di football aveva fatto a loro e dice che sono tutti qui per lo stesso motivo: riuscire a fare qualcosa di buono. Finn quindi si unisce al glee club per mettere su una grandiosa esibizione. In sala insegnanti, Emma mostra a Will un video del glee club del 1993 della William McKinley High School alle Nazionali. Emma dice a Will che non l'ha mai visto tanto felice e Will le confessa che quello era il momento più bello della sua vita perché amava ciò che faceva. Le rivela anche che è stato così felice per la seconda volta solo quando gli è stato detto che sarebbe diventato padre e che quindi deve provvedere alla sua famiglia. Emma, dunque, gli chiede che intende per "provvedere", trasmettere l'idea che il denaro è la cosa più importante oppure l'idea che l'unica vita degna di essere vissuta è quella che ti fa battere il cuore. Mentre Will si appresta a lasciare la scuola, sente le Nuove Direzioni cantare nell'auditorium esibendosi con Don't Stop Believin'. Seguendo la musica fino ad arrivare all'auditorium, Will capisce che il glee club è migliorato notevolmente ed è in fase di miglioramento. All'insaputa di Will e del glee club, un'invidiosa e competitiva Sue insieme a Quinn e Santana stanno osservando dall'alto. Anche Puck osserva le Nuove Direzioni dall'ingresso, guardando particolarmente Finn. Dopo che l'esibizione è finita, Will li applaude e dà loro consigli su come migliorare. Finn gli chiede se questo significa che resterà e Will gli risponde che non sopporterebbe che loro vincano le Nazionali senza di lui. Canzoni * † canzone non rilasciata. * ‡ canzone tagliata dall'episodio o presente solo nei Director's Cut. Canzoni di sottofondo *'You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On' di Ice Cube/''The Supremes''. Ballata dai Cheerios. *'Shining Star' di'' Earth Wind & Fire''. *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' dei The Swingle Swingers. *'Soul Bossa Nova' dei The Swingle Swingers. *'Golliwog's Cakewalk' dei The Swingle Singers. *'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head' di 101 Strings Orchestra. *'A Fifth Of Beethoven' dei'' The Swingle Swingers feat. Schlomo''. *'Chewing Gum' di Annie. *'Moonlight Sonata' dei The Swingle Swingers. *'Don't Stop Believin'' dei Journey. *'Looking Back' di Kerry Muzzey. Guest Star Guest Cast *Stephen Tobolowsky è Sandy Ryerson *Patrick Gallagher è Ken Tanaka *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins *Romy Rosemont è Carole Hummel *Ben Bledsoe è Hank Saunders *Justin Gaston è Football Player Co-Stars *Kent Avenido è Howard Bamboo *Jane Galloway Heitz è Lillian Adler *Melanie Henderson è Barb *Aaron Hendry è Darren *Jerry Phillips è Finn Hudson (bambino) *Taisha Monique Clark è Giselle *Naya Rivera è Santana Lopez Curiosità *Questo è l'unico episodio fino ad ora in cui Brittany Pierce è assente perchè l'attrice (Heather Morris) ancora non era nel cast; *Prima e ultima volta in cui la Coach Sylvester chiama Emma con il suo vero nome; *Ogni studente del Glee, eccetto Artie, ha avuto un provino. Ogni canzone che gli studenti del Glee hanno cantato all' audizione era in realtà la canzone che l'attrice/attore ha cantato per essere preso in Glee, con una sola eccezione. Jenna Ushkowitz ha cantato Waiting for Life to Begin durante la sua audizione per Glee, ma dato che ha incasinato il versetto doveva scegliere un altro brano; *Quando Rachel ha fatto le audizioni per il Glee Club, canta la canzone "On My Own" da Les Misérables. Lea Michele, che interpreta il ruolo di Rachel, aveva svolto a Broadway in quello spettacolo Cosette da giovane; *Dato che Dianna Agron (Quinn) si è unita al cast appena un giorno prima dell'inizio delle riprese, il suo personaggio non ha molte battute in questa puntata; *Durante un'intervista, Lea e Amber hanno detto che Glee in origine aveva una sigla che non hanno mai usato. Lea e Amber non l'hanno cantata perché hanno detto che FOX ha ancora i diritti sulla canzone; *Si capisce subito della balbuzia di Tina, quando si iscrive al Glee Club, la firma è: TTT-Tina; *Quando Tina firma il nome Artie, scrive Arty. Questo potrebbe essere un errore di Tina. E' anche una coincidenza che nella sceneggiatura originale, Artie era in realtà Arty; *In una scena tagliata, si vede Quinn e Santana dar fastidio a Rachel in bagno. Si può vedere che i titoli non sono ordinati in ordine alfabetico come si è sempre usato per il cast principale. Amber Riley è stata la prima poi Jenna Ushkowitz e poi Chris Colfer; *Questo è l'episodio con il maggior numero di brani. Ci sono 20 canzoni. Tuttavia, di queste, solo quattro sono state rilasciate; *Nello script originale Quinn si chiamava Liz; *Nello script originale, c'era un ragazzo indiano che entrava nelle Nuove Direzioni di nome Rajeesh. E' stato sostituito con Kurt Hummel, dopo che Chris Colfer è stato aggiunto al cast; *Finn e Rachel cantano "You're The One That I Want" di Grease ''in questo episodio. Questa canzone è stata usata al posto di "Summer Nights", che è cantata da Mercedes e Sam in ''Sì/No; *Rachel doveva cantare cantare 'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee!' ''invece di "On My Own" (come evidenziato anche nella sceneggiatura originale);'' *Mercedes doveva essere l'interesse amoroso di Rajeesh (come visto nello script originale); *Sono state tagliate molte scene dallo script originale; *Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) è stata l'ultima persona del cast principale a ottenere la parte. Il suo primo giorno doveva fare una scena con Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) in cui dovevano pomiciare insieme. Il direttore Ryan Murphy ha detto di essere sexy, ma lei era così nervosa che non riusciva a concentrarsi; *Stephen Tobolowsky interpreta un personaggio di nome Sandy Ryerson, lo stesso cognome come il suo personaggio in Groundhog Day, Ned Ryerson; *Tra le scene tagliate dalla prima versione dell'episodio: **L'episodio iniziava con un flashback del glee club nel 1993 che stavano per esibirsi alle Nazionali, quando Lillian Adler, l'allenatrice originale, fà a loro un discorso di incoraggiamento. Poi si esibiscono. Un pezzo di questa scena è utilizzata come un flashback in Saturday Night Glee-ver; **Originariamente, si vede Sandy che viene licenziato da Figgins, singhiozzando e negando la sua sessualità; **I commenti nel video su MySpace di Rachel che canta "On My Own", scritti dalle Cheerios erano così severi, con minacce di morte. Quindi sono stati tolti nel montaggio finale; **Dopo che Rachel dice: "Quando iniziamo le prove?" c'era una scena in cui Will fà indossare al Glee Club i costumi indossati da lui durante le Nazionali nel 1993; **La scena di Will che sente Finn cantare sotto la doccia era più lunga; *Qui puoi leggere il copione originale in inglese. Errori *Durante "Can't Fight This Feeling", Il torace di Finn è normale, ma poi ci sono delle macchie rosse quando si cambia l'angolazione. Come svela Cory Monteith nel dietro le quinte dell'episodio, la temperatura dell'acqua era così elevata che Cory si stava davvero scottando. Anche Ryan Murphy ha confessato di aver impiegato "ore ed ore" per filmare quella scena. *Nella versione estesa dell'episodio, nella prima scena, quando il giovane Will Schuester è sul punto di esibirsi con il suo Glee Club con "That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty", mentre lo stadio si sta preparando dice "1993 Glee Club Invitational"', ma prima l'allenatrice Lillian Adler dice chiaramente "Benvenuti alle Nazionali" *Quando Tina scrive il suo nome sul foglio di iscrizione, scrive la lettera 'T' più volte, come un segno della sua balbuzia. Tuttavia, quando Rachel scrive il suo nome sullo stesso foglio, il nome di 'Tina' è scritto perfettamente ordinato e pulito, e con un colore di inchiostro diverso. *Quando Rachel parla riguardo se stessa, ha una foto dei suoi padri nel suo armadietto. Uno di loro porta gli occhiali ed è calvo, l'altro invece è di colore. Nella terza stagione i genitori di Rachel che appaiono nell'episodio Cuore ''sono totalmente differenti. *Quando Will dice che non mangiava un panino al burro di arachidi e gelatina da tanto tempo, spiega perché Terri è allergica alla frutta secca. Ma gli arachidi non sono frutta secca, sono legumi. *Durante "Don't Stop Believin'", quando Finn finisce di suonare la batteria, si alza in piedi e da le bacchette al batterista, ma si sente il rumore del tamburo continuare anche se non c'è nessuno che lo suona. *Nel foglio delle iscrizioni al Glee Club, si può vedere il nome di Artie scritto "Arty". *Sandy Ryerson dice di aver preso la marijuana medica per il suo esaurimento nervoso. L'Ohio non ha ancora la marijuana medica. Il Michigan si, ma portarla in altri stati sarebbe un crimine. *Dopo che Finn mente a Puck dicendo che la madre era andata a operarsi alla prostata, ma in realtà era andato al Glee, Puck gli dice "le ragazze non hanno prostata, ho cercato." Tuttavia in uno studio del 2002, hanno scoperto che le ghiandole di Skene sono analoghe alla prostata maschile e rappresentano la prostata femminile. *Rachel all'inizio dell'episodio, afferma che lei cerca di postare un video al giorno su MySpace per mantenere il suo talento in crescita. Tuttavia, quando le Cheerios guardano "On My Own", nella casella "Video simili", dice che non ci sono altri video di Rachel. Citazioni Galleria di foto Glee101-00008.jpg Glee101-00014.jpg Glee101-00022.jpg Glee101-00034.jpg Glee101-00044.jpg Glee101-00073.jpg Glee101-00085.jpg Glee101-00109.jpg Glee101-00102.jpg Glee101-00123.jpg Glee101-00139.jpg Glee101-00143.jpg Glee101-00152.jpg Glee101-00176.jpg Glee101-00186.jpg Glee101-00192.jpg Glee101-00201.jpg Glee101-00216.jpg Glee101-00226.jpg Glee101-00242.jpg Glee101-00266.jpg Glee101-00271.jpg Glee101-00285.jpg Glee101-00290.jpg Glee101-00306.jpg Glee101-00344.jpg Glee101-00366.jpg Glee101-00394.jpg Glee101-00400.jpg Glee101-00444.jpg Glee101-00478.jpg Glee101-00455.jpg Glee101-00448.jpg Glee101-00540.jpg Glee101-00538.jpg - Glee101-00524.jpg Glee101-00506.jpg Glee101-00496.jpg Glee101-00490.jpg Glee101-00483.jpg Glee101-00478.jpg Glee101-00471.jpg Glee101-00581.jpg Glee101-00575.jpg Glee101-00562.jpg Glee101-00641.jpg Glee101-00606.jpg Glee101-00589.jpg Glee101-00657.jpg Glee101-00654.jpg Glee101-00648.jpg Glee101-00792.jpg Glee101-00787.jpg Glee101-00757.jpg Glee101-00753.jpg Glee101-00739.jpg Glee101-00731.jpg Glee101-00701.jpg Glee101-00871.jpg Glee101-00849.jpg Glee101-00839.jpg Glee101-00832.jpg Glee101-00831.jpg Glee101-00828.jpg Glee101-00824.jpg Glee101-00811.jpg Glee101-00805.jpg Glee101-00800.jpg Glee101-00799.jpg Glee101-00981.jpg Glee101-00968.jpg Glee101-00955.jpg Glee101-00948.jpg Glee101-00945.jpg Glee101-00941.jpg Glee101-00936.jpg Glee101-00901.jpg Glee101-00894.jpg Glee101-00884.jpg Glee101-01108.jpg Glee101-01102.jpg Glee101-01150.jpg Glee101-01147.jpg Glee101-01135.jpg Glee101-01134.jpg Glee101-01132.jpg Glee101-01130.jpg Glee101-01125.jpg Glee101-01117.jpg Glee101-01180.jpg Glee101-01194.jpg Glee101-01193.jpg Glee101-01191.jpg Glee101-01190.jpg Glee101-01183.jpg Glee101-01216.jpg Glee101-01275.jpg Glee101-01244.jpg Glee101-01228.jpg Glee101-01305.jpg Glee101-01302.jpg Glee101-01299.jpg Glee101-01293.jpg Glee101-01288.jpg Glee101-01317.jpg Glee101-01316.jpg Glee101-01314.jpg Glee101-01310.jpg Glee101-01307.jpg Glee101-01336.jpg Glee101-01329.jpg Glee101-01347.jpg Glee101-01356.jpg Glee101-01365.jpg Glee101-01359.jpg 47337_458371927534125_2015258052_n.jpg|Il primo vero e unico Glee Cast, 2009 59055_458372107534107_59874289_n.jpg Video Navigazione de:Ouvertüre en:Pilot es:Episodio:Pilot fr:L'effet Glee ru:Пилот Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Episodi Categoria:Season Premières